


Svarilo

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Love, Misery, Second Chances
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ferhat, tale je zate.





	Svarilo

Ko srečaš človeka, ki je vse tvoje upanje na edino spremembo, ki je boš še sposoben v tem življenju - in tvoja edina pot do življenja in bitja, kakršnega si želiš bolj kot karkoli drugega

\- takrat se upreš. Ker je upor edino, kar znaš.

In samo moliš lahko, da te bo ženska, ki jo ljubiš bolj kot samega sebe - pa kaj govorim, samega sebe preziraš do dna duše - torej ženska, ki jo ljubiš bolj kot svojega očeta, bolj kot svojega brata, bolj kot svojo sestro - ki jo ljubiš bolj, kot sovražiš samega sebe - da te bo razumela in te ne bo pustila pri miru, dokler se zares ne spremeniš.

Če ti ne uspe, se vidimo v peklu.

(Če si pomislil, da si že zdaj v peklu - ne, nisi. Ne še. Kajti pravi pekel je vedeti, da si dobil še eno priložnost in jo zapravil. Zaradi ponosa, strahu ali nevednosti - ni važno, zapravil si jo. Misliš, da ti bo takšna milost dana še v tretje? Ja? Pa si prepričan? Res hočeš tvegati?)

Kajti potem, ko ona odide, ni ničesar več. Ni barv, ni zraka, ni miru - si samo ti, breme samemu sebi.

Pa veliko sreče.


End file.
